Road Trip
7/29/2011 Dear Diary, today me and Perry The Platypus went on a Road Trip! For some reason Perry wanted the wheel and he was trying to take over, most likely to get back at me for capturing him, so I guess I deserved it, or maybe because I was about to drive off of a cliff.... oh... I get it now. I just couldn't help but capture him. It's just a bad habbit. Hi eventually escaped though, like always. I told him we couldn't fight while driving so he sat down. He had to go to the back seat because he's to small though. I even put him in a booster chair! -Heinz Doof, this is hilarious! I wonder what the internet has to say for this! This is gold! I never knew you were never toliet trained until the age of 12, ha ha! -Perry 7/30/2011 Dear "Journal" Perry The Platypus decided to look trough my stuff while sleeping while he was bored and found you! He posted it online on my laptop! I forgot to sign out of this dating site, and he messed up my account. He completely destroyed my profile and everything! He changed foods from Tuna to Salad! Now everyone will think i'm some kind of vegan! Although I do thank him, I got two new request at the same time! That's a new high score! It's funny though, I caught him in the middle of the act of even righting in you! Also, he was posting what you originally said online! As a Facebook post! Oh well, at least it got some likes... so after all that, we went to a restruant! They had EXTRA spicy hot wings! That sounded evil, since they're spicy! I got them! It... didn't turn out well. They were spicy so it made me... never mind. 7/31/2011 Dear Diary Opps, I mean Journal Diary, sorry, i'm not use to calling you a journal, Diary, it's just that your embarrising to my social life! Anyways, that Hot Wing problem went away and I put you somewhere were Perry The Platypus could never find you! Get ready for it: Under the chair! So we eventually turned on the radio. Annoying teen stars made my ears bleed, so I knew they had to pay! I came up with an evil plan, which I told Perry The Platypus! Considering it's his job to protect people, he threw me out the window. Wait, that didn't make any sense... oh well! Doof you idiot! I found your Diary again! 8/1/2011 Dear Diary, today I got an early start and tied up Perry The Platypus, while he was sleeping I went over to s studio and took it over and cancelled every stupid teen show! We went on a ride until Perry The Platypus JUMPED out the window. It turned out he only went on a road trip with me because he was on a mission! Oh well, he will pay! 8/2/2011 Dear Diary, Perry The Platypus read you again! And he saved all the teen stars, although he looked like he regreted it. He only did it so he didn't loose his job as a secret agent. This means I have to get back at him AGAIN! Perry The Platypus WILL PAY!!! is awesome! 8/3/2011 Dear Diary, I have ran out of pictures and Perry got back at me for getting back at me. I'm, trying to gt home quickly for a big movie on August 5th. 8/4/2011 Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Random Works! Category:Disney Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Doofenshmirtz Category:Stories